AskDare The Tenkai Knights
by PikachuParade
Summary: Hey! So I'm thinking if doing and Ask/Dare for my favorite Anime cuties, so give them either an Ask, or a Dare. If it's an ask, they have to answer, if its a dare, they have to do it. Rated T just in case. Pika out!
1. We're ready!

Hey guys, Pika here.

So I was thinking that we could do a Tenkai Knights Ask/Dare?

Ceylan: I'll have to say no

Guren: no thank u Pika

Toxsa: I would rather not

Chooki: no thanks

Gen: and why exactly?

Beni: uhh. No

Ok! So it's settled, just comment on what they should do, if its a dare, they have to do it. (Psst. I ship Gurlan, Choxsa, Geni, and all Tenkai Knights ships so u can do stuff like that. Just wanted to point that out)

People u can pick on…

Guren

Ceylan

Toxsa

Chooki

Beni

Gen

sorry there's not many options


	2. Guren's dare 1

_I dare Guren to tell everyone his secret (Tenkai Knights: Secrets Revealed reference)_

Guren! This one's for u.

Guren: *looks at the dare and gets a worried look on his face*

Dude it's not that bad. Tell em already!

Toxsa: tell us what? That he finally confirms he's in love with Ceylan

Ceylan: *blushes* shut your face Microchip!

Guren: *groans* ugh… fine. *turns into wolf* ya happy Pika

oh very!

Everyone: *dropped jaw*

Beni: HE'S SO CUTE! *runs over and squeezes Guren*

Guren: ack! Oh god Beni! I'm only a wolf I'm not a Panda or some random animal that you fell in love with.

Beni: *pouts* well it's not my fault you're adorable right now.


	3. Guren's 2 Dare

_i dare Guren to sing a song to Ceylan. And it has to be a love song :3_

Guren! Its for u again!

Guren: *looks at the dare and blushes* OH C'MON!

Guren! Its a dare!

Guren: ugh. Fiiiiiiiine! *walks up to Ceylan and kneels on one knee*

Ceylan: *blushes* uhh, dude, what are u doing?

Guren: the dare. *glares at Pika*

hey don't look at me, blame the person who did this!

Guren: *turns on the stereo to "I Love You Like A Love Song"*

Ceylan: *blushes heavily* dude?!

Guren: *stands up and starts singing*

Everyone besides Guren and Ceylan: *laughing*

Guren: *blushes bright red* Now plz don't take that the wrong way

Ceylan: *blushes* I'm not

Beni: *squeals* i ship it!

Guren and Ceylan: Shut Up!


	4. Ceylan's 1 dare

_I dare Ceylan to swim in a pool of pudding_

This ones for Cey!

Ceylan: *looks at dare* wait. Why me?

Pika: Because its i a dare! I even have it ready.

Ceylan: wait. Why?

Pika: just get in there! *pushes Ceylan in* Hows the water feel? More like pudding

Ceylan: sticky. Just sticky. *gets out* I'm gonna go take a shower *walks into the bathroom*


	5. Ceylan, Toxsa, Chooki (Surprise)

Guren: Guys! We're being summoned!

Ceylan: let's go kick some bot!

Tenkai Power!

Tenkai Speed!

Tenkai Strength!

Tenkai Agility!

BravenWolf Core Engage!

Tributon Core Engage!

Valorn Core Engage!

Lyndor Core Engage!

Tenkai Knights! Go!

Beag: oh! Tenkai Knights! Thank goodness you're here

Tributon: we came as soon as we heard

Valorn: did Villius escape again?!

Beag: yes I'm afraid so.

Bravenwolf: well let's go! I don't want to lose to…

Tributon: lose to what?

Bravenwolf: ugh… can you guys leave me out if this

Valorn: why?

Bravenwolf: I don't feel good

Lyndor: I'm sure its nothing

Bravenwolf: I'm not so sure about tha- *runs off the field and throws up*

Tributon: uhh. You ok Bravewolf?

Bravenwolf: I just threw up in my suit

Lyndor: sorry what?

Bravenwolf: I JUST THREW UP IN MY SUIT!

 **Back on Earth**

Ceylan: aww dude, what happened to u out there?

Guren: I don't know, but know I'm hungry *walks to the dining area* hmm. Does Mr. White have any chocolate?

Toxsa: the dude's as old as a fossil, he wouldn't even know what candy is

Ceylan: wait. Dude, you want chocolate?

Guren: yeah. I don't know why but I'm having some cravings.

Ceylan: aw. Dude, don't tell me!

Guren: what?

Ceylan: isn't it obvious?! You're pregnant!

Guren:… *laughs* ok Ceylan, i know I'm sick and been craving some random crap, but that was a good one!

Ceylan: dude. I'm serious.

Guren: wait. So you're tellin me…

Ceylan: yeah

Guren:… AHHHHHHHHH!

Chooki: dude, calm down!

Guren: HOW CAN I?! IM A GUY, AND IM PREGNANT FOR NO REASON!

Ceylan: actually. There is a reason.

Guren: huh?

Ceylan: remember when you and I went to that bar last night?

Toxsa: Woah woah woah woah woah. You went to a bar?! At the age if 12?!

Guren: we where celebrating

Ceylan: oh yeah great excuse, but why did u drag me there with u?

Toxsa: do u really looooove him?

Chooki: *elbows Toxsa*

Guren: yeah, actually.

Ceylan: wait…

Guren: yes i do.

Ceylan: *knees down and puts a hand on Guren's shoulder* would u still love me if I told you this was a prank?

Guren: *eyeballs Ceylan* what?


	6. All 1

_i dare everyone to go back to the beast world where Guren was an Ape but this time he's a winged wolf._

Pika: okey dokey. I'm just gonna. *magically teleports them to the Beast world*

Ceylan: aww no not this shit again!

Guren: *woof* (Pika teleported us here)

Toxsa: But for **WHAT, PURPOSE?!**

Chooki: maybe it was a dare and now Guren's a wolf and I bet Ceylan'll turn into his angel right now? (Another 'Tenkai Knights: Secrets reveled' reference)

Ceylan: no dude. It won't happen.

Chooki: dang it.

Beni: well. Since we're here, let's figure out how to get Guren back to normal.

Toxsa: Cey. I'm not joking if cat ears a tail and your angel wings suddenly pop outta no where I will literally flip

Ceylan: *puts hood over head* uhh. What chu talking about?

Toxsa: *runs around having a spaze attack*

Ceylan: *takes off hood revealing cat ears* that timed so well

 **Journeying off**

Gen: is this it?

Guren: *woof* (yes)

Ceylan: ugh. That took forever.

Toxsa: I don't know why you're complaining! You can fly!

Ceylan: you do know I get tired when I fly right?

Chooki: guys! Let's just turn Guren back to normal!

Beni: What about Ceylan?

Ceylan: I was born like this. You can't take it away

Guren: *gets on the podium* *woof* (hopefully this doesn't hurt)

Ceylan: it might, but be careful, or it won't work.

Guren: *whines in pain*

Ceylan: c'mon Guren! Ur almost there!

Guren: *turns back to normal* agh! That hurt!

*teleports them back*

Pika: oh. That was quick!


	7. Just a little Note

Pika: Ok. So I'm getting some Ask/Dares that are requiring me to make a role play. So. I'm now not going to do the Ask/Dares that are requiring me to type role plays. Cuz I'm doing these mostly at night. And I have school. So. I just wanted to point that out.

Pika! Out!


	8. Ceylan Dare 2

_I dare Ceylan to go a whole week without lime parfait._

Pika: CEEEYLAAAAAN!

Ceylan: PIIIIKAAAAA!

Pika: ITS FOR YOU!

Ceylan: *looks at dare* what?!

Pika: you have to do it.

Ceylan: but I love lime parfait

Pika: its a dare!

Ceylan: ugh fine.

Toxsa: while ur at it you can go make out with Guren

Chooki: *elbows Toxsa*

Guren: ugh. Tox just shut up

Ceylan: i only will if Guren had lime parfait Chapstick

Guren: i. Actually do.

Beni: sounds good to me! *pushes Guren and Ceylan into an empty room and locks the door*

Toxsa: are we actually getting along?

Pika: yes u are.

Beni: if we can do fun stuff like this, than I'm fine with it.


End file.
